


The First Cut is the Deepest

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Pining, School Dances, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Melissa Yuki's whole world shatters when she learns that her affections for Zane Truesdale are one-sided.  What she didn't count on was Chazz Princeton relating to the subject and comforting her as well.  Chazz x OC, mentions of Glareshipping, Fianceshipping, one-sided Zane x OC, and one-sided Valentineshipping.  Set in early Season 1.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s), Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Makurada Junko | Jasmine, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> I first submitted this story to my DeviantArt on October 17, 2018. It's been revised since, but the theme is still the same. Anyway, this story was inspired by two one-shots that deal with one-sided love on Fanfiction.net. I hope that you guys like this.

This was not how 15 year old Melissa Yuki thought that her first experience with love would go. Heartbroken, humiliated, and sobbing all alone on the island of Duel Academy on a cool fall afternoon. In other words, she was rejected by someone that she loved and that someone was the popular boy in school, Zane Truesdale. Melissa fell for him a few days after being in Duel Academy, having met him just after she had won a duel against an Obelisk Blue who wouldn’t stop bullying her peers. Of course, his younger brother and her dear friend Syrus tried to tell her that Zane wasn’t the easiest person to win over, but love is blind, she realized.

In the end, her efforts to get a date with him were fruitless and he told her that he was going to the Autumn Ball with Jasmine Moore, one of Alexis’s friends. The wound just got bigger when Zane also admitted that he loved Melissa like a kid sister and not a serious girlfriend. The green eyed brunette kept her composure long enough to dash out of the school building and run off to go cry her heart out. Zane didn’t even try to stop her, not that she wanted him to. The damage had already been done and there was nothing that the sea green eyed blue haired teen can do to fix it. He can only hope that Melissa will forgive him for hurting her.

Big tears continued to pour out of Melissa’s green eyes as she stayed knelt against the trunk of a tree, not caring if anyone sees her or not. The newly promoted Ra deserved to be humiliated for being so blind to her feelings being one-sided. Many of the boys on campus had infatuations on her, but the petite brunette felt nothing for them. Not because she was into other girls, but because she KNEW that they only saw her as Alexis 2.0 and if she had picked one of them, the rest would get jealous. Melissa couldn’t fault the blonde for this. It wasn’t her fault that Alexis is so beautiful and strong while the red clad brunette wasn’t.

It hurts knowing this, but at least the boys are honest to her face about which girl they DID prefer. Which was more than her ex-crush Ethan Train would ever admit to her. Melissa hated being viewed as second best, but that’s all she’ll ever be to the male student body. “W-When will it be my turn? W-When will I be #1 in a g-guy’s life? I-I’ll never be a-as good a-as Alexis…” she sobbed, not caring if she was getting dirty or cold. All she cared about was pining for the guy who broke her heart. Many of her Duel Spirits surrounded her with sad looks on their faces, knowing that they can’t do much to comfort their master.

Not too far from her location, another teen was considering his options of who should be his date to the Autumn Ball. A single blue rose was in one hand while a blank invitation was in the other hand. He groaned in agony, put the invitation down, and roughly ran his hand through his black hair. “’Who are you going to the ball with, Chazz? Pick me, Chazz. I hope that Chazz will ask me.’ Argh, what does everyone want me to do, BEG SOMEBODY FOR A DATE?!” the teen, Chazz Princeton asked in frustration. He could’ve just as easily lied and said that he’ll take his chances with asking Alexis, but what good would that have done?

Especially with what he tried to do to her? But then again, how in the hell was Chazz supposed to know that wooing Alexis with a duel was a BAD idea?! Everyone in Obelisk Blue knows that the hazel eyed blonde wants NOTHING to do with him and not too many other girls caught his attention. Well, except for one Melissa Yuki of Ra Yellow, but she’s in love with someone else and the dark eyed raven head wasn’t about to get in the way, despite his own feelings for her. It didn’t help that Alexis actually said yes to his archrival, Jaden Yuki’s invitation to the ball. She might not have realized it yet, but the brown eyed brunette has a charm to him that draws anyone that he meets to him. Sighing, Chazz picked up the invitation and began to make his way back to his dorm.

“Might as well tell Terry and Blake that I can’t get a date and just fake being sick the night of the ball. What a rotten…”

Loud sobbing filled the dark gray eyed raven head’s ears, interrupting his declaration of his plans and a sense of dread filled his being. Normally, knowing that someone is having a crappier day than him would’ve made him feel a lot better, but Chazz’s emotions have been out of whack lately. In fact, many of his peers noticed that he hasn’t been himself and rumors have been going around that a girl is doing this to him. The dark gray eyed raven head had never liked gossip, but this is not the time to worry about such a petty thing. Right now, he had other things to worry about.

All he knew is that someone’s gotten hurt and he wanted to know who it was and who should feel his wrath. Yep, this has nothing to do with him wanting a girl who’d love him just the way that he is. Unable to ignore the sobbing, Chazz followed the sound and found the one person that he didn’t expect to see so…broken. He recognized the person’s brown hair and gold headband and he quickly put two and two together. Whoever hurt her was going to pay and in a not so merciful way either. As if on automatic, Chazz went closer to the person, knelt down to her eye level, and grabbed her shoulders.

Just as Melissa got a break from crying, she felt someone grab her shoulders and spin her around. Her red green eyes met the concerned dark gray eyes of the last guy she’d expect to find. Yet, this is nothing new to her as he always came to her aid in her time of need. A few hiccups came out of her lips. This still didn’t stop her from being shocked by his presence. “Mellie, what happened? Why are you crying?” Chazz asked, wanting to hear the answer from her first before throwing his own two cents in.

He was pretty sure that Jaden and the rest of their gang are looking for her. Especially since it wasn’t like her to skip class without a very good reason. Not that many of the snotty teachers cared because they didn’t. Especially Dr. Crowler, but he’ll deal with his biased dorm master later. And yet, Chazz wasn’t about to force Melissa to go back if she wasn’t feeling better either. Not until she calmed down long enough to be ready to face her brother, their friends, and the guy who broke her heart with a leveled head and mind. Especially since he knew that Jasmine felt majorly guilty about the whole thing.

The petite brunette almost started sobbing before managing to stutter out, “C-Chazz, Zane…h-he… H-He broke my heart! I-I was wrong about him! H-He’s not m-my s-special someone and I-I don’t think that I-I ever had one!” As soon as she finished speaking, Melissa threw himself into Chazz’s chest and started sobbing again. She half expected him to push her off and leave her there all alone. It happened to her the last time she leaned on a stranger. Instead, he did the one thing that she DIDN’T expect him to do.

The Obelisk Blue teen wrapped his arms around her waist, just letting her cry. “There, there, it’s okay… The Chazz knows just what you’re going through.” he softly said, letting a few tears of his own fall. Being rejected by someone you liked sucks, but there’ll be others who’ll love you, Chazz knew. He was only wishing that that pain wouldn’t strike twice with him. Hearing those words from her brother’s archrival made her feel slightly better, being well aware of Alexis’s cold feelings for him, but the rejection still hurts. Melissa then noticed that Chazz was rubbing her back and her sobs begin to die down. He was there and that was all that mattered at the moment.

The first cut truly is the deepest, but Melissa knows that she’ll eventually heal.


End file.
